Endastre Sunfury
Endastre Sunfury is a Sin'dorei Demon Hunter once of noble blood, though with the whole of her family lost one dark, unforgettable day in Quel'Thalas, she's broken all ties to her past, down to her surname itself, which represents the Illidari woman she is, and not the girl she had been. Endastre initially attempted to return home among The Diaboli, though herself a steadfast supporter of Illidan's plan, if not all his actions, certainly not his lack of communication, an issue she was vocal prior to the Black Temple's Fall. The remote Isle of Sacrifice was a welcome place to get used to moving once more, and while playing ambitious roles one might expect of a demon huntress, and taking charge of "persuaded" demons as only one with a Shivarra soul can, Endastre however grew disillusioned with her allies, openly mocking Lord Illidan and offering true loyalty, not the mere lip service that was needed to facilitate return, to an ambitious Thalassian noble seeking only political power. Endastre knew few other Illidari, but knew of plenty of fronts against the Legion, leaving in the night to aid the beleaguered Illidari in Azsuna. She knew that that her kind would not be viewed well in Suramar City, likely viewed as foe in both Legion and Rebel held regions. Endastre and allies she'd gained in Azsuna took the fight instead to Felsoul Hold, working often unseen in support of effort to free captives and destroy soul forges. Sunfury entered the Nighthold through unknown means after the fighting had commenced, and re-affirmed her unconditional loyalty to Illidan Stormrage once more, feeling quite a bit vindicated, if her former allies and their scorn were nowhere to be found, Endastre smiled, and sharped her glaive looking down upon the city of Legend. History Endaste's former life was of privilege though if restraint. Her traditional minded family placed much on their interpretation of properness and convention, seeing much as beyond the proper realm of a female noblewoman. From a line known for its magics, she was regardless tutored and trained to a degree of vigor in the arcane, something she once thought a waste of time but after facing then embracing combat, has recognized its utility, if of course lacking the raw power of the fel energies she commands as a demon hunter. Told to run by her brother as the dark advance approached their lands, Endastre watched in horror as he then her parents and the rest of her kin were systematically slaughtered and desicrated by the scourge. Rage as she had never known before filled her, and there was none to call it improper. Instead of continuing to run, Endastre used what magic she'd learned to turn invisible and creep back onto her lands, taking up her brother Kal'renar's blade and lashing out in retribution at the scourge monstrosity that took her mother Karissa. A brief and hollow victory, but Endastre would say her path to whom she is today started that moment, wiping scourge innards from her tattered dress and seething with a desire for retribution at any price. Forced soon into retreat, Endastre initially welcomed the apparent strength of Prince Kael'Thalas in rallying the survivors, posing as one of more experience she offered the new Sun King her sword and spells in return for the vengeance which was promised. Feeling the dreadful pains of what she'd soon learn to be arcane withdrawal, her rage sustained her through the fight beside the naga where her growing magical ability was noted. She took unease to imprisonment, though fortunately this time would be brief, with Lady Vashj soon leading the way to what would be her home, the shattered Outland. From Lady to Hunter Matron of Felicity Endastre eagerly set out to prove herself when her Shan'do was confident of her control of the beast within, meditating several hours a day became a habit she keeps to the day and sees as vital to resisting the subtle embrace of the shivarra within. Eagerly taking on dangerous tasks few expected to return from, Endastre first became known for the defeat of the Pit Overlord Aggron. Of a team of two dozen elves, only four returned from the shattered Legion world, Endastre among them, and she was assigned command of a far more complex challenge, the loathsome Dreadlord Var'natir whom had been preying on her less trained kin. Knowing the Nathrezim to be cunning foes, Endastre hatched an elaborate plot to lure the demon, culminating in allowing the demonic essence within her to grow dangerously wild, when the Dreadlord fell upon her, it sensed the inner strife and attempted to recruit her as felsworn. Walking the boundary of madness, Endastre played along, allowing the Dreadlord to believe itself succeeding, as her allies quietly positioned themselves. As Val'natir reeled backwards from the attack, it was Endastre's glaive to its heart that finished the being, though she'd no desire to walk as close to insanity again, she well appreciated the danger, spending several weeks in meditation afterwards to regain proper control. Some of Endastre's noble past was seen in her time at the temple, developing a fondness for hookah and massages from servants after hard fought battles, she found that time smoking hookah, enjoying massages, and generally relaxing with among generally Sin'dorei Illidari she'd grown to know well was just as important in keeping control as anything else. Despite often going without a blindfold, she demonstrates more social graces than the typical demon hunter, and advanced her knowledge of the arcane under High Nethermancer Zerevor as each slain demon added to her fel might. Vault of the Wardens Developing a versatile set of skills and a burning hunger, she thought the day of their capture like any other. Relishing in the feast of demonic energy, she was utterly shocked to see Lord Illidan slain upon their return home, further shocked to be trapped helpless by some sort of warden magic. Not knowing the length of her imprisonment, Endastre remained vigilant and focused often on the lush meadow of Eversong, hearing only her own thoughts, her time in meditation proving useful in passing the long years. When the vault was shattered, her faith had been reaffirmed, and though weakened, she fought with a fury that reminded her of the day she'd first picked up a blade. Reaching an island near Quel'Thalas, she's dubious as to how her people will receive them, but will stop at nothing to protect her home from the Legion. The Diaboli The highest ranked among the Sin'dorei she'd served and escaped with, Perilion Emberstorm, shared her desire to reach Quel'Thalas as soon as possible, setting up a small base on an island offshore, the Island of Sacrifice as it came to be known. He spoke of a potential contact with a Sin'dorei Lord inside the city, and the elves grew impatient on the island, eager to see their beloved home once more as more than a faint view of Eversong's lush wood. When a Legion attack was launched in Eversong, targeting the strategic Runestone Shan'dor, the Illidari regardless moved into the forest to face the threat. After a bloody battle to repel the Legion forces, they made contact with Tendael Dawnlight II, Sovereign of the Dominion of the Sun. He held little trust for the Illidari, nor they for him, but he accepted their offer of service, and while many among the Illidari held reservations, Endastre understood well the way of nobles, and the wisdom of following conventions to work their way back into a Sin'dorei society they'd been long away from and in which much had changed. Endastre visited Silvermoon for the first time since it's destruction shortly after, to an unkind reception from some but most said nothing, and none grew hostile. Endastre still holds a measure of faith that Illidan may yet return with a better grasp of himself, but is pleased to be using her sacrifice at last for the defense of Quel'Thalas if she's skeptical of some among her new allies, growing quickly weary of warlocks and what she views as their reckless and highly corruptive use of fel that will end only in service to the Legion she's sworn to defeat. She remained cautious of her temporary allies, never moving beyond that phase, though initially hopeful the unique skillsets of herself and the other Diaboli will in time lead to true trust and integration, though she seldom left the Isle of Sacrifice save for on missions, and on a rare exception, a long meeting in Silvermoon, quipped that some things about Quel'Thalas truly are eternal. A chuckle worthy comment, but the scheming nobles reminded her of her past in a way the Isle didn't, and caused her to begin to draw upon previous memories in ways she long since hadn't.... Endastre was part of the Diaboli's successful capture of a Legion vessel, and since she's taken a special interest in the low-level Mo'arg captured, feeling at ease around demons with the essence of a Shivarra bound to her, she's likely the only among them whom actually likes working with their newly acquired minions, having tasked them with creating detailed schematics of the ship as the elves aim to understand how to operate and reverse engineer its technology. Having served as a chaplain and envoy to portions of the demonic forced sworn to Illidan on Outland, she feels a comfort and satisfaction in working with the demons and using them effectively. Where Loyalty Lies Endastre enjoyed her successes against the Legion, enjoying much both feeling the thrill of combat and working with demonic servitors and underlings, relationships she managed as few others. However with time, open disdain and mocking of Lord Illidan became commonplace, despite the deepest convictions of Endastre and the talent of the Shivarra within, the formal oaths they had sworn to Lord Dawnlight became more and more taken at face value by her allies, not the necessary act of swearing to a Lord to facilitate re-integration, which she well understood. Endastre had hoped for integration with her people, but recognized a disconnect, at least in her mind, while Illidan was presumed dead. Quel'Thalas would never be the sacred place above all else the elf of surname unknown revered. The Sunwell was vile, its arcane usefulness corrupted by the vile Light poison. Knowing Lord Illidan to be rather good with arcane wells, she pondered the notion of what she considered a fake Sunwell to be ravaged by the Legion, the increasingly self-absorbed clerics within falling beside it, then Illidan using one of his vials; inspiration told her he held more vials, to restore a true, pure Sunwell. She held no ill will against the Magisters, but the magi would have the sense to portal out, for the Well was not the same for them either, if they could draw upon its arcane strength without feeling ill, something Endastre longed for. To battle all the foes she was to face required more than demon hunter tactics, for not all in service of the Legion are demons. The "false" Sunwell was unusable as an arcane source; Endastre had little understanding of ley lines, but the massive arcane source in Suramar sure caught her attention. She'd felt it the moment she was free of the Vault. Part of Endastre wanted to remain in Quel'Thalas; if Illidan was never to return, her future must be there, though she had sacrificed everything in the name of Lord Illidan, her body, soul, afterlife. Now she sat on an island, waiting from orders from a fool of a noble with a self-absorbed desire for a Legion ship to further stoke his ego, stoking most of the Diaboli was all too eager to give. Endastre had been reading of Dawnlight, seeing that he'd taken the time honored Thalassian noble practices of manipulation, blackmail, backstabbing, false flags and outright falsehood, even opposing the Regent Lord with regard to the Quel'dorei. The Sun Throne seeking reunification; something she never understood did never happen until researching this matter, few in Quel'Thalas supported the nonsense Dawnlight spewed about eliminating all whom retained blue eyes or did not adopt Sin'dorei custom. He had managed to cloak his views in the veil of patriotism, but patriotism would not be to oppose the Sun Throne, to seek to eliminate what the crown sought to make whole again. She knew politics well, and knew the statements to be of no merit, but serving to widen the gap between the Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei, so that instead of moving towards peace, hostility continued, and hostility brought the Dominion more soldiers. Endastre noted that Dawnlight seemed to have either a very convenient nemesis, or help from within the Silver Covenant, equally radical, perhaps more so given the weakness of the Quel'dorei, but such is the result of all that racial mixing, and most of them can barely speak Thalassian, having taken so far to human ways. While she lacked evidence, it was clear via the political savvy from Endastre's former life, that the feud was either a personal one, or that he had help on the other side, Quel'dorei nobles whom benefited from the hostility, nobles whom also happened to have a record of ties with Dawnlight. Endastre knew the Illidari were being manipulated in the same way the Quel'dorei were being used to justify senseless Thalassian deaths; the notion of Thalassian elves slaying one another after so many had died in the purge was utter madness to Endastre. She vowed to never kill another Thalassian elf unless she had absolutely no choice to save her own life. In a desperate last act, Endastre spoke persuasively to the Diaboli about the same pledge; one that would save Thalassian lives, show the Diaboli retained a measure of independence and did not follow blindly, and most important of all, keeping their focus on the Legion, beasts she swore to hunt back to Argus and see it destroyed. A few agreed with her in principle, though she recognized increasingly the shift in loyalty. They had given up on Illidan, yet all the faith and conviction that made them demon hunters, they simply placed in Dawnlight. Whom he hated, they hated. Others saw strength and flocked to it; Endastre spoke adamantly about this elf caring nothing of them nor their integration, even speaking her full name and formal titles from before the fall. While her points were acknowledged, her name perhaps invoking a bit of shock, none were willing to oppose Dawnlight in this fashion. It was advised that she not speak of this off the Isle, and Endastre casually agreed such would be wise, though she knew full well what would transpire. One of the sycophants among the Diaboli would quickly inform Dawnlight, whom liked to put on good theatre and liked to unlawfully execute elves whom displayed any sense that blue-eyed elves were not ten times worse than Dreadlords. Endastre was well aware what she'd gotten into, and had plans to enact either way. Failing to convince the Diaboli to limit their service to the Dominion only to the conflict with the Burning Legion, Endastre left as she typically does, to go check on her Mo'arg, a few wyrmtongues and other minor demons she held in a cavern to the south of the isle few expressed interest in. Endastre, and most of the demons, had vanished overnight, her rank insignia and dominion communication rune left in the cave, still with a good number of demons, though Endastre's favorites, her "darlings", the Mo'arg whom understood technology better than most, weak-minded Wyrmtongues whom proved mindlessly loyal to the Shivarra soul she commanded without need of bindings, a number of succubi whom also served her Shivarra soul eagerly and willingly, plus a few Felguards kept in stasis were gone. Including imps, Endastre had taken some two dozen demons with her, though only the 2-3 Felguards were truly powerful, Endastre's Mo'arg held a complex knowledge of Legion technology, and with the succubi and Wyrmtongues loyal to her Shivarra soul, Endastre had worked carefully before this to ensure she'd enough truly loyal demons; all having been given subtle tests in the prior weeks, to maintain strong bindings on the ones she didn't trust. Endastre moved the demons far from the Isle of Sacrifice, likely to a pocket or shard dimension. She would need them, but such would be off-putting where she was to go, a place she recalled from her youth, on the outskirts of Quel'Thalas, a conservative bastion deeply at odds with the Dominion...felmancy being illegal they'd think not to look for her there, and if that project was true... Safe Passage The realm of Ashal'Thalas, east of the Ghostlands along the sea north of the Amani peninsula was governed as it always had been, by the conservative House of Firesong, not one of the most powerful in Quel'Thalas then or now, though the Dal'felo Spire had been constructed upon a mightly ley nexus, from what little Endastre knew of such things, that flows north, under the Dawnstar Spire and into the mighty Eversong Nexus. Endastre only knew that it was important, the spire a source of all sorts of rumors, though House Firesong's Mage-Lords, Xarian Firesong at the time of her last visit had a well-documented capacity of using the Spire to briefly magnify the arcane flowing North, and as a High Lady it was her duty to visit the remote enclave, treat with Sun Matriarch Sarenthia Firesong, a stern old elf as Endastre recalled, though ones whose high standards were well evident in the tasteful, well-manicured streets of Bal'adeni, the capital of Ashal'Thalas and seat of the Sun Matriarch. Although in the past she had been provided a portal to and from, the spell was less than common, and given the conservative nature of Ashal'Thalas, those whom did know it were leery to take a Demon Huntress. She could well scale the mountains, though Endastre did not like the concept of sneaking in. She held a proposal for the House of Firesong, and conduct matters properly, her former self manifesting more strongly. Endastre took her felsaber and rode south in the night, belore not yet showing signs of rising when she crossed the Thalassian Pass. The fact leaving her homeland was a relief saddened her, though she bore down on the steed to make haste, everything resting on her offer, a mutual interest the Firesong Lord could not deny. Endastre rode all the way to the Hinterlands, where she made her way to the troll fishing settlement Revantusk village. Along the east coast of the Eastern Kingdoms, Endastre had studied trade routes, and merchant ships putting in at Revantusk would often find their next stop at Mal'ana Island off the coast of Ashal'Thalas, the only part of the territory open to non-elves, and a bit out to sea, home to a deepwater port. Being around trolls was an odd feeling. Endastre knew the village safe given membership in the horde; she had obtained registration documents from the Silvermoon Registry as proof of citizenship, though it wasn't needed. The trolls were wary of the Demon Huntress, whom kept her glaives on her back as she moved out to the docks. The first northbound arrival was an orcish vessel. Its captain spoke of Ashal'Thalas with contempt, claiming outrage that horde citizens were not permitted off a tiny island. He refused to put in there despite low tariffs, though a Booty Bay flagged ship was more amicable, intending to put in at Ashal'Thalas to sell ores and other minerals, as well as southern foods, perhaps onload some jewels from Bal'adeni's ancient gemcutters guild. ]] With goblins ever eager for a profit, Endastre traded some fel protection runes she designed; demonstrating their effectiveness with her own demonic magic, for passage. The goblin captain knew well such runes to be in high demand, but warned Endastre his next stop beyond Mal'ana would be further North in Dominion-friendly territory. Endastre has enough else to get a ship elsewhere if need be, and paid for passage to Mal'ana only, the ship under no commitment to wait for her. Endastre knew well she could become trapped on the island if things did not go well; a fel gateway out would be quickly spotted on the small, crowded island, and what ships she may get were likely to be limited, but Endastre held closely the talisman that linked to her demonic allies, and took the time at sea to change into a more formal red and gold gown. The spires of Bal'adeni looked much as she recalled them; with only a narrow channel separating the island from the mainland, the isolated forest, surrounded on two sides by mountains and two by water, had fared well, though Mal'ana Island was far simpler, two simple spires with rooms for went and warehouse space, and a ramshackle assortment of corner clubs and merchants catering to seafaring folk, whom on the island seemed to include all races, noting a human and dwarf among the crew of an Argent vessel. Endastre was eyed warily by the Firesong Duty Collectors, whom were further perplexed to be directed to a representative of House Firesong, bearing urgent news regarding an intended Legion attack. She held no such information, but knew it would get her to someone of relevance, as the dock guards would not want the failure to report such a thing on their heads. Endastre was taken to one of the central spires, and sighed a sigh of relief when she was directed to a magus, atop one of the spires, much smaller than the ones in the city but a still a respite from beneath. Arcanist M'ardeni of the Arkhana'dorah, the arcane circle of Ashal'Thalas, greeted the Illidari oddly but not with hostility, seemingly curious, Endastre played to her noble graces, speaking of shared sacrifice, unity against the legion. The gesture was welcomed, though the mage was displeased when he learned Endastre held no news of a threat against Ashal'Thalas. He was to have her escorted out when she managed to get a few words in, speaking of dimensional magics, containing demon souls. "I can help you! I must!", she called out. The mage calmed, not addressing what she'd said, saying only the he needed to speak with another. She was given wine and Springpaw appetizers in a small dining area tucked away behind the guards, quite finer than is typical on the trade-focused island. Endastre was more interested in the water...leywater, the staff called it, quenching of even a demon hunter's deep thirst, with a slight arcane kick to it. M'ardeni returned with another arcanist, dressed in the garments of a Magister of Silvermoon though identifying himself as of the "Circle" as well. They handed her a document bearing various seals and sigils, with the Thalassian text, "Sunfury, Endastre Visa Class 7-H Diplomatic Single Entry, Dal'felo". She was asked to sign the visa which she did, hiding her excitement the document was for the Dal'felo Spire, the towering seat of the Firesong Mage-Lords, among dense forest quite far northwest from Bal'adeni Combat Style And Personality Endastre chose to bind a Shivarra largely for the magical abilities she sought to gain, insight into the minds of demons, and a less brutish nature, still regarding herself as a Lady to some extent. Her magics are a larger component of her combat style than the typical demon hunter, most commonly shadow and arcane in addition to fel. She often leaves illusionary duplicates of herself where she'd last struck from, sometimes with the duplicate appearing to cast a spell as she leaps to strike elsewhere. Her capacity with shadow magic has grown since binding the Shivarra, and she'll often begin an assault on a strong demon with a barrage of shadowbolts or spikes, though she most enjoys the rush of close quarters combat with her glaives, and will sometimes neglect her other skills and simply charge an enemy she feels she can quickly overpower. Her Metamorphosis provides a Shivarra-like appearance, with a second set of limbs developing as she transforms. Learning to fight with four arms and blades took time, and its believed she's working on suitable mastery of both technique and dominance over the soul to fight with a full six limbs. Since returning to Quel'Thalas she's begun re-exploring arcane magics despite their being weaker than the fel that courses through her, she welcomes the utility of things as illusions and will often use a combination of arcane and fel when designing wards. She linked two arcane translocation orbs salvaged on the Isle of Sacrifice, and thus likely holds some skill with arcane teleportation in addition to the fel portals she often weaves. Her zealotry for the cause of Illidan grew by orders of magnitude since absorbing the Shivarra soul, and while she's yet to abandon hope in his plan to end the Legion, her zealotry largely shifted to her homeland during her time in the vaults, and she generally speaks favorably of Illidan among other Demon Hunters, though since returning to Quel'Thalas and walking the lush forests of Eversong once more, her zealotry to stop at nothing to see that her homeland never again suffers as it did, welcoming each chance to prove her devotion to the security of Quel'Thalas. She's more likely than other Demon Hunters to seek captives, understanding the way of demons well and the value the many whom flipped to Illidan when he conquered Outland, she prefers to capture and assure the allegiance of weaker demons she's confident can be contained and, with their souls on the line, act as suitable minions. She's a demanding mistress with no qualms about using insubordinate demons to set an example, though with the aid of her Shivarra soul she gains the greatest pleasure from compliance and using the once servants of Sargeras to serve the ends of the Diaboli. Endastre can grow jealous and fixated on a particular matter, be it a romantic interest or something else, a trait likely gained from the Shivarra soul, though the softer than typical nature of the soul combined with her previous life lead her fond of relaxation, often speaking with a sarcastic or endearing tone. She speaks fondly in private of the pleasurable times at the Black Temple, and doesn't hold remorse for any past questionable actions, seeing all as part of the path to the end of the Legion and eternal safety of Quel'Thalas. Category:Blood Elf Category:Illidari Category:Demon Hunters Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:The Diaboli